Various mechanical modifications may be made on equipment over time. This equipment may include sensors to help identify errors. Often times, the modification desired is not made on the first attempt. Moreover, at times, the modification may be an inadvertent over-correction or performed erroneously. At these times, it is difficult to solve the current problem and/or perform the current desired modification to the modified equipment.